The Five Worst Ways The Kabra's Can Arrive
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: These are the 5 worst ways that the Kabra's could possibly arrive and ruin Amy and Dan's fun. Summary Sucks sorry about that
1. Avis Kabris

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys I had a great idea for a story and so like any author I decided to write it :). **

**Now for installment 1 of The Five Worse Ways The Kabra's Can Arrive **

**1: During A Training Session**

Amy Cahill was so not in the mood to have to deal with her little brother chopping branches in half and pretending he was a ninja. They were supposed to be training. They were in the middle of the woods. Fiske had set up traps and Sinead had designed computer generated villains that they had to defeat. It was already hard of enough doing that but of course taking care of Dan was always the hardest part.

"Dan!" Amy scolded, "will you quit goofing off and focus! This obstacle course is not easy!"

"Relax Ames," Dan said, "the ninja master has got this course in the bag."

"Might I remind you that this isn't just a obstacles course it's a race too," Amy reminded, "we're trying to beat the Holts, Wizards, and Starlings."

"Oh come on Ames," Dan said, "the Holts aren't smart enough, the Starlings aren't strong enough, and Jonah will probably just stand there and rap the whole time!"

"Hey Dan that's offensive!" Reagan yelled through the headset.

"Sorry Reagan," Amy apologized for her brother.

"But it's still true," Dan whispered to his sister.

"We heard that!" The other Cahill's yelled through the headset.

"Ugh! Just come on Dan I see some more "enemies" approaching," Amy said pointing at a tree in the distance.

Now just because the enemies were computer generated didn't mean they couldn't attack. Sinead had programmed them to be as brutal as any enemy would be. Amy and Dan ran up to the enemies. Dan used Rufus, his sword, to chop off one of their "heads" but the other managed to rip the sword from Dan's hands. Amy did a round kick and knocked one to the ground. The other enemy who also had Dan's sword knocked Amy off her feet and she twisted her ankle. The two computer generated villains ran off with robotic sounding evil laughs.

"Owwww!" Amy howled, "I think I broke my ankle!"

"And they took my ninja sword!" Dan yelled.

"So does the ninja master still have everything in the bag?" Sinead asked smirking through the headset.

"No," Dan mumbled.

"My ankle is broken and you have no ninja sword!" Amy yelled, "could this day possibly get any worse?!"

"It depends on what you consider worse, Love," a British accent said from behind them.

Amy and Dan looked at each other before they slowly turned around. Ian and Natalie Kabra stood there in their black training outfits.

"Sinead mentioned booby traps and computer made bad guys but she said nothing about Cobras!" Dan protested.

"Oh hush Daniel," Natalie said rolling her eyes, "and besides we've already taken out more enemies than you two have and we just got here ten minutes ago."

"Speaking of that," Amy said through gritted teeth, "why are you here?"

"Fiske invited us," Ian replied smirking, "and besides we missed you."

Amy scowled at Ian as he smirked at her. Amy tried to stand up but it was hard do to her injury so she decided to balance on one foot instead.

"Well it has been anything but nice seeing you but we have to go now," Dan said.

"Oh but Daniel we're only going to follow you," Natalie said smirking.

"Exactly we just adore your company," Ian replied.

"Quit the act Cobra," Amy snapped.

"What act, Love?" Ian asked.

"Don't call me love," Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Hey look over there!" Dan said pointing behind them.

The Kabra's turned around as Amy and Dan dashed off. As they ran Amy screamed every time she stepped on her left foot.

"Uncle Fiske!" Dan shouted, "Nellie!"

Amy and Dan ran up to see their uncle and au pair standing by a tree.

"There's an emergency!" Dan yelled as they ran up to the two of them.

"What's wrong kiddos?" Nellie asked.

"For starters my ankle is-" Amy began.

"Forget that!" Dan yelled, "there are deadly snaked running around in this course!"

"Really? Sinead didn't mention anything about that," Uncle Fiske said, "sadly I think we need to shut down the course."

"What?!" Voices behind them yelled.

Amy, Dan, Nellie, and Fiske turned around to see the Holts, Starlings, and Wizards standing behind them.

"Yo cuz," Jonah said, "why we gotta end the race?"

"Yea why do we?" Phoenix asked.

"I have been imformed by Amy and Dan that there are snakes running…well…slithering around this course," Fiske said.

"Snakes?!" Madison asked excitedly, "cool!"

"No not cool!" Reagan yelled back frightened.

"How did they get in here?" Sinead asked.

"We don't know!" Dan said.

"Are they anacondas?" Ned asked.

"Worse," Amy said.

"Worse than anacondas?!" Hamilton asked.

"A lot worse," Dan and Amy said in unison.

"What are they called?" Nellie asked.

"I don't know the official name," Dan said, "but I like to call them Avis Kabris."

"Avis Kabris?" Sinead asked, "what kinda snake is that?"

"They're British and they bite you and it burns like crap!" Amy explained.

"Oh that's so nice," two voices said from behind them, "I would love to bite Daniel right now."

Everyone turned around and saw Ian and Natalie standing there.

"They were right!" Hamilton yelled, "it is worse than anacondas!"

"It's Cobras!" Madison yelled.

"Dan, Amy, is this really what you guys meant?" Fiske asked.

"Yes!" Amy and Dan yelled in unison.

"I am not canceling this training session," Fiske said rolling his eyes, "I suggest you all get back to work."

"Don't bother cousins we already finished," Ian said.

"What?!" The Cahills all yelled in unison.

"We won Daniel," Natalie said smirking, "we defeated all of the enemies."

"How?!" Dan protested.

"Well we did have a little help," Natalie said smirking and holding up Dan's ninja sword.

"Rufus!" Dan yelled as he grabbed it from Natalie, "are you ok? Did the mean Cobra hurt you?"

"Uncle Fiske that's not fair!" Amy protested, "they weren't even part of the race at first!"

"Sorry Amy but since you and Dan wasted everybody's time, Ian and Natalie were able to win fair and square," Fiske explained.

"Thanks a lot cuz," Jonah said sarcastically.

"Sorry guys," Amy and Dan mumbled.

"Well come on guys lets go back to the mansion," Nellie said, "I made chicken!"

"And suddenly I'm feeling better!" Hamilton said.

The Holts, Starlings, and Wizards followed Nellie and Fiske back to the mansion. Once they were gone Amy and Dan turned around to scowl at Ian and Natalie.

"What?" Natalie asked innocently, "you heard Uncle Fiske. We one fair and square."

"Now if you'll excuse us I believe Nolly made dinner," Ian said.

"It's Nellie!" Dan corrected.

"Whatever Daniel," Ian said smirking, "oh, and Love I find it offensive that you'd rather run on a broken ankle than be within five feet of me."

"Don't call me Love!" Amy yelled.

"And it's Dan!" Dan yelled.

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 1 of 5! I plan on posting 1 a day. **

**See u tomorrow!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **


	2. He's not my boyfriend!

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews!**

**Starcloud: I shall remeber to sign off as the Royal queen of awesomeness this time!**

**BookWorm039: Thank you! And you shall have to wait no longer! **

**Now for installment 2 of The Five Ways The Kabras Can Arrive. **

**2 : At School**

Amy Cahill was determined to have a good day at school today. Paige Mallory had made sure that yesterday had been a living nightmare. Since kindergarten Paige had made sure Amy did not enjoy school as much as possible. Not to mention that the mean girl had her own little entourage that helped her make Amy miserable. Amy had her own little "entourage" too but they were more like friends than minions. Amy stepped into her first period which was history.

"Hey Michelle!" Amy said cheerfully as she took a seat next to her best friend since first grade.

Michelle had used to be part of Paige's entourage but had miraculously decided that what paige was doing wasn't right and befriended Amy.

"Hey Amy!" Michelle greeted back, "did you hear about the new student?"

"There's gonna be a new student?" Amy asked.

"Yep!" Michelle cheered, "it's a boy AND he's British! Ahhhh I love guys with accents."

"Of course you do," Amy said rolling her eyes.

"I soooo hope he's cute!" Michelle said doing one of those girly giggles.

"Me too!" Amy said after she couldn't fight her own fit of giggles.

"I don't know why Cahill it's not like you can even get a man," a snarky voice said from behind the two girls.

Amy and Michelle turned around to see Paige standing beside their desks with her little entourage. Paige and her entourage started a fit a cruel laughter. Amy rolled her eyes and turned around. Paige and her entourage walked away.

"Man I tell you those girls are pure evil," Michelle said to Amy shaking her head.

"I know," Amy agreed rolling her eyes.

The teacher Ms. Walton walked in and closed the door.

"Good morning children," Ms. Walton began, "today we have a new student joining us."

The student in the class room started shouting out questions to the teacher. Things like, "is it a boy or a girl?" And "are they cute" and "where are they from. The teacher silenced the class.

"It is a boy," the teacher explained, "and he's from Britain.

A fit of ooooooohs came from the girls.

Paige raised her hand and the teacher called on her.

"Does he have a chance with Amy?" Paige asked smirking, "oh wait I'm sorry I know I'm not suppose to ask questions I already know the answer to."

Everyone in the room started laughing and Amy scowled at Paige while Paige smirked.

"Paige that's not very nice," the teacher scolded.

"I know I'll try harder next time," Paige said smirking.

Ms. Walton rolled her eyes and went to open the door for the new student. Amy's eyes widened when Ms. Walton opened the door. There stood the smirking face of Ian Kabra. Amy slowly sunk under her chair.

"Ames what's wrong?" Michelle whispered.

"Looooong stooory," Amy whispered back.

Ms. Walton and Ian walked into the classroom.

"Everyone this is Ian Kabra," Ms. Walton introduced.

"Hiiii Ian," all the girls greeted in a dreamy voice.

Amy rolled her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest under her desk.

"Class I want you all to make Ian feel welcome," Ms. Walton explained, "oh and Ms. Cahill do you mind getting up from under the table."

"Damn!" Amy mumbled under her breath as she got up.

Amy looked at Ian and scowled as she slid up from under the table. Ian smirked back at her.

"Amy why don't you introduce yourself," Ms. Walton suggested sweetly.

"Hi Cobra," Amy said through gritted teeth, "why are you here and when are you going back?"

"Do you two know each other?" Ms. Walton asked kindly.

"Yes," Amy mumbled, "sadly."

"Love you sound so sad I do think I have made your life quite…lovely," in said smirking and obviously referring to Korea which just made Amy angrier.

"You have made it anything but lovely," Amy said still through a gritted smile, "and don't call me love."

"Is he your boyfriend?" A girl said from behind.

"You guys make such a cut couple!" Another girl said squealing.

Everyone else in the room started pitching in on how "cute" they were together. Paige was scowling and staring at Amy. Amy was staring wide eyed at her classmates.

"Ahhhhhh young love," Ms. Walton said sighing, "it's so sweet. Amy congratulations on having your boyfriend in the classroom."

"But…" Amy tried to protest.

"All right Ian you can take your seat next to your girlfriend and we will get started," ms. Walton said.

Ian came and sat next to Amy who was scowling.

"This is going to be a long day," Any thought.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan Cahill loved having new students. They always loved his amazing ninja skills.

"Dude are you excited about the new student?" Michael, who was Michelle's little brother, asked.

"Of course!" Dan said, "we can get another ninja buddy!"

"Yea!" Michael agreed.

"Take your seat students!" Mr. Gregory asked, "today we have a new student joining us today."

"Yes!" Dan cheered, "I can have my ninja buddy!"

Mr. Gregory chuckled.

"Don't get too excited Dan," he said, "our new student is a girl and she's from England."

"Nooooo!" Dan and Michael cried in unison.

"Is she hot?" Miguel asked.

"Well that's for you to decide," Mr. Gregory said smiling.

"Oh Daniel already knows that I am, as you Americans say, hot," a British voice said from outside the door.

Natalie Kabra walked into the classroom and Dan stared wide eyed.

"See look at him he's already staring," Natalie said smirking.

"This is Natalie Kabra," Mr. Gregory announced.

Dan jumped up and hid behind his chair.

"Help!" Dan yelled from behind his chair, "It's the evil Cobra of death!"

"Dan do you and Natalie know each other?" Mr. Gregory asked.

"She's probably his girlfriend," a kid said from behind.

"Yea!" Another kid said, "Dan and Natalie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Natalie and Dan stared wide eyed at their classmates who were all chanting.

"Well Dan since Natalie and you seem to have a thing," mr. Gregory said, "why don't you show her around the school today. Natalie why don't you take a seat next to your boyfriend."

Natalie crossed her arms and sat next to Dan who was finally back in his chair. Dan scooted away.

"This is going to be a long day," Dan mumbled.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan and Amy were walking through the school hallway at dismissal talking about their cobra problems.

"So then Natalie was like you're supposed to show me around the school," Dan said, "and so then I was like yea sure lets start with the exit."

"I feel bad for us little little bro," Amy said sighing.

"Why dear cousins we had a wonderful day," Ian said from behind them.

Amy and turned around to stare at Ian and Natalie.

"Whatever guys," Dan mumbled.

He and Amy tired to walk away but then had an idea at the same time.

"Oh and by the way," They said in unison, "we are not dating!"

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter two!**

**See ya later!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**(Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness :))**


	3. 500 dresses and 500 suits

**Hey Everybody! Do not hate me please! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm kinda on vacation. But don't worry my vacation is almost over and I will be back to updating more often! I promise :)**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Starcloud: the Royal queen of awesomeness thanks you! And have fun in Washington D.C.!**

**The Jordanator: Thank you very much that means a lot. And don't worry there are more laughs coming your way :)**

**CelestialBronzeLightning: Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**

You should get some of your own

Count that money, get your game up

You're a Flamer, just let it go~Cher Lloyd

Ok I'm done being mad now and thanks for the critique

BookWorm039: Hey Lily! Thanks I thought it would be kinda pushed if I made everybody think they were dating but I gave it a try and I'm sooo happy you liked it.

Goddess of Fangirls: Thank you so much it means a lot :)

Guest: Thank you! :)

Now for the 3rd installment of The Five Worst Ways The Kabras Can Arrive:

At The Mall

Amy Cahill hated shopping. She didn't like having to try things on and figure out sizes and the back and forth of picking things out. She usually just orders few sweaters off the internet, but she promised Nellie that she would go shopping at least once a year and it had to be today since it was her only free Saturday.

Amy picked a plain white t-shirt off of the rack and examined it briefly before putting it in her cart. She walked to the other side of the rack and did the same thing with 4 other r-shirts that were red, blue, green, and purple. Amy went to another rack and picked up a yellow sweater. She sighed at the thought of having to try all this on and went to put it in her basket, but when she got there her other five t-shirts were gone. Amy furrowed her brow in confusion. As Amy bent to look under her cart for the T-shirts a hand came out from inside a rack and snatched the yellow sweater out of her hand.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed, "can I please have my sweater back?"

Amy heard snipping noises come from inside the rack. The hand came back out and handed Amy the sweater that had been shredded up until it was basically just yellow thread.

"Oh great now I have to pay for a ripped up sweater!" Amy cried exasperated, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Amy pulled back the clothes on the rack where the hand had come from to see the smirking face of Natalie Kabra.

"N-Natalie?" Amy stuttered in shock, "what are you doing in Attleboro?"

"Well I came for a Lucian conference with my brother," Natalie explained, "but I thought I'd take a little shopping trip first."

"Yea well that explains why your here," Amy said agitated, "but why did you cut up my sweater?"

"Because it was atrocious!" Natalie exclaimed, "it had no style whatsoever! Along with those other shirts. You clearly need my help shopping. Let's go dear."

"Actually Natalie I'm goo…ahhhhhh!" Amy yelled as Natalie yanked her off the ground and pulled her to a different rack.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan Cahill liked shopping, when it was for video games and snacks, but not for clothes. He usually got the same thing everytime. A hoodie and some jeans and Nellie always made him try things on. Today he got to go by himself… well with Amy but of course she was in the girls section of the department store in the mall. Dan picked up a blue hoodie from the rack and stuffed it in his cart. As it landed in the cart there was a loud thud. Dan picked the hoodie and reached into the pocket and pulled out a half eaten candy bar.

"Cool!" Dan cheered as he opened his mouth to take a bite.

"You're not seriously going to eat that, are you?," a British accent said from the other side of the rack.

Dan stopped right before putting the chocolate in his mouth. Something about that voice sounded familiar. Dan pulled back the other hoodies on the rack to discover the disgusted face of Ian Kabra.

"Oh no!" Dan cried, "not a Cobra!"

"It's Kabra, Daniel," Ian said rolling his eyes, "and I'm here on a shopping trip with Natalie. I thought that there would be some more formal clothes seeing that this is a mall. Well that's what I get for believing that Americans have any sort of class."

"Then why are you in America on your shopping trip if you know we have no "class"?," Dan asked rolling his eyes.

"I, being head of the branch, have a Lucian conference here in Attleboro," Ian explained, "Natalie was bored so since we had some time before the meeting I let her go shopping although looking at what they have in the girls section I don't think Natalie could possibly any more entertained than she was earlier."

"Well I'll let you stay here and insult my country some more," Dan said rolling his eyes, "and I'm going to leave before I run into your sister."

Dan put the hoodie back on the shelf and turned to walk away.

"Daniel you can't be serious," Ian said smirking.

"It's Dan!" Dan yelled, "and what do you want now?"

"You haven't bought anything Daniel," Ian said, "you must leave with something and I am giving you the privilege of letting me help you."

"Privilege?" Dan asked rolling his eyes, "since when was shopping with you a privilege. Amy always said if I pranked her one more time I'd have to go shopping with a Cobra. I didn't think she was serious.

"It's a privilege because I am going to pick out your outfits and try as hard as I feel like to help you actually have some class, Daniel, "Ian said smirking, "and besides I consider it an honor to shop with me the greatly handsome and charming Ian Kabra."

"Handsome and charming!" Dan said laughing, "you can't even get Amy to like you again and Amy dated Evan Tolliver the adorkable."

"Do you want my help or not?" Ian asked narrowing his eyes at Dan.

"No way, Cobra!" Dan said standing up to walk away.

"Oh well then I'll just tell Amy that I can go on that date after all," Ian mumbled to himself as Dan began to stroll away.

Dan stopped in his tracks and turned to face Ian with wide eyes.

"What date?!" Dan asked running toward Ian.

"Oh nothing," Ian said smirking, "it's just Amy and I were supposed to go on a date today but I told her I had to cancel because I was willing to help you shop, but you said you didn't want my help so…"

"You can help!" DNS yelled quickly, "just don't date my sister!"

"Oh alright," Ian said smirking and turning to face Dan, "if you insist."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy Cahill was woken up by a yell outside the dressing room door.

"Are you almost done in there?!" Natalie yelled from outside the door.

Amy groaned and opened the door.

"Why aren't you in your dress?" Natalie asked.

"Nat it's been four hours!" Amy said exasperated, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Amy dear don't worry," Natalie said sweetly, "only 203 more outfits to try on!"

Amy's eyes widened at the number. She could not try on 10 more much less 203. She had to figure out a way to escape all this madness. She turned around to look at the dresses that were hanging on the hooks inside the dressing room and she got an idea.

"Hey Natalie," Amy began sweetly, "I think I would have more fun trying on clothes if I saw you try on something too. Since you are the expert and all."

"Yay!" Natalie cheered running into the dressing room and closing the door.

Amy took off running at the sound of the dressing room door locking.

"_I have to go find Dan," Amy thought, "then I can get out of here."_

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan hated shopping with Ian. He had to try on ties and suits and dress shoes. Plus everytime he tried to leave Ian would whip out his phone to text Amy to tell her that there date was back on.

"_When will this nightmare end!" Dan thought to himself. _

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy turned a corner into the boys section. She searched high and low but she couldn't find Dan. She wondered where he could be. She checked mens, women's, and even toddlers but she still couldn't find him.

"_The only other place is formal wear," Amy thought, "why would he be there?"_

Amy ran into the formal wear section at full speed. She looked back to make sure Natalie wasn't following her. Amy turned back around but she bumped into someone.

"Owww!" Dan said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "watch where your going Ames."

"Dan?" Amy asked standing up, "why are you in this section?"

"I'm on a shopping trip with Cobra so you can't go on a date with him," Dan said bitterly.

"A date?" Amy asked bewildered, "why would I go on a date with Ian?"

"He said that you two had plans for this afternoon but he told you he had to cancel because he was helping me shop," Dan explained.

"He lied Dan," Amy said sighing, "and I am not dating him."

"What?!" Dan yelled, "so you mean I've been shopping for four hours with Ian Cobra for nothing!"

"Yep," Amy said, "and I've been shopping with Natalie but I just ditched her so if your coming let's go."

"Come let's hurry before Ian comes back," Dan said running past Amy.

Amy took off after Dan. The pair kept running until they were downstairs running toward the glass doors leading to the outside.

"We're almost there!" Amy shouted as she and Dan ran towards the door.

Amy and Dan were about to open the door when a loud siren went off.

"What's going on?!" Dan yelled over the siren.

"I don't know!" Amy yelled back in response.

"This is a lock down," a speaker from above said, "Amy and Dan Cahill have tried to escape with stolen items. Repeat Amy and Dan Cahill have tried to escape with stolen items. Amy and Dan please report to the mall security room."

"We didn't steal anything," Amy said confused, "why do they think we did?"

"I'll give you one word," Dan grumbled, "Cobras."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"What?!" Amy and Dan yelled in unison.

It had taken an hour to settle the whole stealing issue and Ian and Natalie hadn't made it easy. Standing behind the security with identical smirks on their faces. In the end the stores let them off with a warning but they had contacted Nellie and Fiske and when the two had arrived the had not been happy.

"Why are we being punished if we didn't steal anything?!" Dan asked.

"Because I was watching America Idol," Nellie said, "and I had to miss the ending to come here and it was the season finale!"

"As your punishment you will attend the Lucian conference with Ian and Natalie, "Fiske said.

"Nooooo!" Dan yelled.

"Sorry kiddos," Nellie said, "you would have something nice to wear but you didn't buy anything like I told you to. Which means you have to come back here tomorrow too."

"Noooo!" Amy yelled.

Nellie and Fiske went over to talk with the security.

"Well isn't this delightful?" Ian and Natalie said from behind Amy and Dan.

"I can't believe that we have to go to that stupid convention which you two," Dan mumbled.

"Look on the bright side," Ian said smirking, "at least Amy and I still get to go on our date."

Amy growled.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 3! And I promise I'll update quicker this time!**

**Until Next Time!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**(Aka the Royal Queen of Awesomeness)**


	4. Saturday Morning Fever

**Hey everybody! Long time no see. But I'm back and hopefully I'm better than ever! One chapter left after this! But it may take a while since I'm gonna be busy writing my story for the Original Cliche contest! Which I recommend for all of you out there. It's by KeepDreaming39 and its amazing! **

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Pinkypiefanatic: Tell pinky i said thanks! And that she's awesome pants too!**

**BookWorm039: I agree shopping can be torture! :(**

**Starcloud: thanks! And your welcome, you really are my favorite reviewer! And yes I agree I would not want to shop with the Cobras either! And it's nice to see you like Radioactive, I LOVE that song! Shhhhhh, they don't have to know how old I am. I've seen some 10 year olds up here who still have accounts. And don't worry my birthday is in February so I'm almost there. Glad you had fun in DC I wish I could go it sounds like a blast. B/F/F/L/N/M/W**

**E/R/O/I/O/A/H  
>SI/R/F/ /T /A  
>TE / E/ /T /T  
>N/ /E /  
>D/ /R/. No idea what that means but I'll take it as a compliment! :)**

**Hhlover39: Thanks Hailey! This everyone, is my virtual bestie! :)**

**Cherry: Don't worry this has a lot of Amian AND Natan. **

**Hopelessromantic4life: I agree. Ian must have really enjoyed that :)**

**Goddess of Fangirls: thanks! And don't worry I'm usually ver busy too :)**

**MaggieWizard: Don't worry! Here's your update!**

**Ponies r awesome: Hey I know it's not soon but here's the update! :)**

**And I'd just like to say that I've typed everyone's username into my phone so much that once I type in the first letter autocorrect already knows what I'm trying to type so thank you loyal fans for making my job easier! :)**

**And now for the fourth installment of The Five Worst Ways The Kabras Can Arrive. **

**I do NOT own the 39 clues OR Fancy by Iggy Azalea although I wish I did. :)**

**4: On A Saturday**

_I'M SO FANCY! YOU ALREADY KNOW! IM IN THE FAST LANE! FROM LA TO TOKYO!_

The music blasted out of Amy's alarm clock. Amy reached over and cut it off seeing as how she didn't feel fancy at all right now. Her hair was a mess and she was exausted. She yawned at and stretched. She was about to walk into the bathroom when her stomach growled. She was so hungry.

_I guess I can get a snack first, Amy thought. _

Amy yawned again and opened her bedroom door. She was still exhausted and she barely opened her eyes as she walked down the hall. As Amy walked she heard footsteps from behind her. She didn't care. Dan had seen her like this before anyway. She took out a mini scrunchy about her hair in a very very messy bun. She was about to turn the corner to the stairs when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"That's a nice look on you love," A British voice said from behind her.

It took Amy a minute to process it but once Amy realized who it was she spun around with her eyes wide. There stood the smirking face of Ian Kabra.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan jumped up when he heard his alarm clock blast out the Pokemon theme song. It was Saturday. The greatest day of the week. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this day. He didn't even bother to change out of his t shirt and Pikachu boxers. He quickly made his bed and ran out of his room. He couldn't help but dance down the hallway. He ran all the way down the hallway. He was about to turn the corner but then was looking at the ground. It took Dan a minute to realize that he had been tripped by someone. He turned over expecting to yell at Amy but was shocked at what he saw.

"Nice boxers Daniel, I thought Ian's were bad but I think you've beat him in that race," said Natalie Kabra.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Amy had many options here. She could say hi to Ian and carry out a nice conversation, she could ignore that he even said anything and keep walking, or she yell at him for being there. She was thinking about choosing option 2 when Ian spoke up.

"Well it would be nice to get a response," Ian said continuing to smirk.

"I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to," Amy snapped.

"Alright then Love," Ian said, "can I at least get a hug? I'll leave you alone if you do."

Amy looked at him in confusion. Why did he want a hug? Amy decided to question it later.

"Ok," Amy said still confused.

Amy walked up and hugged him. And then it hit her. She was wearing a halter top that she had borrowed from Michelle and shorts that hadn't fit her properly since she was 8. Amy sighed and broke apart from Ian. She stood there with her arms folded.

"What is it love?" I thought you wanted me to leave you alone." Ian asked.

"I know why you wanted to hug me" Amy said angrily.

"Yes, because you're my cousin and I haven't seen you in a long time and you look beautiful," Ian said.

Amy was trying hard not to blush. She started thinking about cold things so that the heat wouldn't rise to her cheeks. Ice cream, igloos, snowmen. She looked up at Ian while she was thinking. He looked like he was waiting for something.

"W-what are you w-waiting for?" Amy asked.

"For you to blush," Ian said.

"Why are you waiting for that?" Amy asked blushing and wishing she hadn't.

"Because its cute," Ian said plainly.

Amy was speechless. Had Ian really just complimented her? Did he like her? And suddenly all of that emotion from when she was 14 came back. What am I supposed to do now? Fortunately Ian had already thought of that for her. While she had been think Ian had back her against the wall. She looked up and was staring into his eyes. What was she doing? She was supposed to hate him. He was Ian Cobra. There faces were inches apart now. Ian was the one who closed the gap. Amy thought she was going insane. She was literally kissing Ian Kabra. She had a boyfriend AND he had a girlfriend and yet they were kissing.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Dan kept closing his eyes, counting to 10, and hoping who he was seeing wasn't really there.

"Daniel I'm really here so I suggest you stop doing that before you hurt yourself," Natalie said smirking and leaning up against the wall.

"What are you even doing here Cobra?!" DAN asked angrily.

"Your uncle invited us," Natalie explained, "Ian and I are staying all weekend."

"Just when I thought nothing could ruin my weekend," Dan mumbled.

"Oh but Daniel I'm just making it better, not ruining it," Natalie said smirking.

"Just because you're pretty and funny and cute doesn't mean your not gonna ruin my weekend," Dan said pacing back and forth.

Natalie was speechless. Had Dan Cahill just complimented her? Dan had stopped pacing and was staring straight ahead realizing what he had just said. He turned to look at Natalie who looking at him too. Before Dan could even think his feet were already moving. He walked over a kissed Natalie. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but it still left the two speechless.

"Do you actually think I'm pretty and cute and funny?" Natalie asked carefully.

"Yes I guess," Dan said not meeting her gaze.

"Well…whatever because I still think you're a git," Natalie said smirking.

"Yea snd you're still a cobra," Dan said scowling.

The two stood in silence for a minute. They looked up and kissed again for a quick second. The two blushed at the same time.

"Come on cobra lets just get some breakfast. The quicker this weekend goes by the better," Dan said frowning.

"Whatever Daniel," Natalie said rolling her eyes and walking past Dan.

The two of them walked down the hallway.

"Eww!" Natalie shrieked when she got to the end of the hallway.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

Natalie put her hand over her eyes and used the other to point around the corner. Dan peeked around the corner and saw the most horrific thing ever. Amy was kissing Ian.

"Gross!" Dan yelled and he put his hand over his eyes like Natalie.

Ian and Amy broke apart and looked at there sibling. Amy blushed and stared at the ground.

"Get a room!" Natalie squealed.

"We were technically in one," Ian said angrily, "you two came in it."

"I can't believe my sister kissed a cobra!" Dan yelled exasperated.

"Dan!" Amy yelled regaining confidence," he's not a cobra!"

"Oh so since you kissed him now he's not a cobra?!," Dan asked, "great now he put another love spell on you!"

"No he didn't Dan!" Amy argued, "and besides you kissed Natalie!"

Dan stared at his sister wide eyed.

"How did you know?!" Natalie asked.

"I didn't until just now," Amy said smirking.

"I walked right into that," Natalie mumbled.

"Oh great five minutes kissing Ian and Amy already smirks," Dan said teasingly.

"Well let's see if you start to smirk since you kissed my sister," Ian said smirking.

Dan grumbled as he had no come back for Ian.

"I have no words," a voice from behind the four said.

The Cahill's and Kabras turned around to see Nellie and Fiske standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ummm," Fiske said, "it's nice to see your bonding."

"Yea," Nellie agreed, "I never thought you would be arguing about who kissed the other better."

"N-Nellie!" Amy said cursing her stutter.

"Come on you four love bugs," Nellie said smiling, "breakfast is ready."

Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie walked down the stairs in silence. Before they got to the bottom they each gave there significant other a quick kiss. Maybe this weekend would be better than they thought.

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! One more chapter after this! I'm so excited! :)**

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness :)**


End file.
